


Lost Memories: The Girls

by TyF



Series: Old Friends [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Plot, Self-Reflection, gender switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://chochi.deviantart.com/art/GS-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-426459179 is the pic (that I don't own .3. )that made me think of this but I changed their appearance a bit to where it's original :3. I don't own the TMNT nor am making any money from this. This is the reflection of the Female Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Memories: The Girls

_Leona_

Ugh, why did Rosa had to be such a hardheaded little sister? I stood there with my arms folded, looking at the redhead rant and pace back in forth in front of me, yelling about how she didn't understand why Master Saki put me in charge of the team. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, knowing that once she got started she wasn't going to stop for a while. Once she stomped off to the dojo to abuse the new punching bag Donna put in, I turned and headed up to my room, shaking my head slightly at the confrontation.

What was I supposed to tell her? Of course I turned off the cable. Especially since she was being ignorant and ignored the warning of the impending ambush. How could she not tell that the girl taunting them from the top of the building wasn't apart of Purple Dragon? Or if she did, what made her think that it would be a great idea to just chase her down? I shook my head and fell to my knees in front of my little corner of candles and books, hoping meditation would help me calm down.

_Inhale..._

_Exhale..._

A flash of sky blue eyes and an adorable laugh of a small child came to my mind, making me want to burst out into giggles along with the memory. I shook my head a little, wondering where the memory came from. A dream maybe? Perhaps a commercial that I'd seen early in the week? Whatever... It's not important...

 

_Rosaline_

Fuck her, fuck this, I can't wait until mom gets here...she's been gone for so long and I've just been so worried about her. I grunt as I use a roundhouse kick on the new punching bag, trying to break it in a little bit, working off the stress and worry. She said she'd be here last week and I'm kinda freaking out over here. I hit the sides of the punching bag with right and left hooks as hard as I could, trying to forget the emotional pain but causing myself a little physical pain.

The dull ache in my knuckles grew gradually the more I battled the bag, focusing more on bouncing around the immobile enemy and hitting the imaginary weak spots, than the idea that my mother of 15 years might not be able to come back home with us in the lair. It wasn't long until this thought hit me full force and I had to sag against the bag for support as I closed my eyes tightly. I panted and shook my head, trying to forget it but it lodged itself deep in my head.

A flash of a timid smile and shiny chocolate brown eyes made me smile and sigh happily. I don't know where that memory came from but it made me feel more at ease, as if someone had my back if I managed to break down. Breaking down at a time like this is what I fear most though. I stood up and shook my head as I headed to the bathroom, still smiling at the relaxed feeling that overcame me. "Mom will be back soon...if not, she'll send us a letter saying she's okay...she's okay..." 

I rubbed my face and stepped under the hot water of the shower, embracing the warmth it made me feel even more relaxed. The mix of that and the image of beautiful brown eyes in my head made me moan out slightly. A tingling sensation in between my legs started to grow as I thought more about them. I slid down onto the shower floor and started to rub and arouse myself more under the steamy downpour. It didn't take me long to bring myself to a lip biting climax but I couldn't help but wonder where the memory came from. Hm...probably just a picture of a hot guy on TV or somethin, I concluded.

 

_Donna_

I stared blankly at the screen crawling with lines of green digits, deciphering it at my own rate as the music blasted through my lab. I was always better at codes and computers than I was at actually building or fixing computers. If there was an internal problem that didn't mean taking it apart, I was your girl. Things other than that, I had to have multiple computers so I could google what the hell the problem was. I sighed and sat back, going a little slower than usual with this particular code. I smirked a bit "I feel like I'm in the Matrix..." I said to no one in particular since I was in the lab alone.

I rubbed my eyes and leaned forward again, wondering if it was the glasses I had on that was making my head hurt or staring at the screen for about 32 hours straight. I decided it was the latter and turned from the screen to rub my eyes. I looked all around at my many inventions and blueprints. I shook my head and sighed as I leaned forward in my chair "How the hell can I build everything but a computer?" I smirked to myself. I could build a motorcycle from scratch along with a van, tracking devices, and even our own personalized cell(Mikela calls it Shell) phones! What the hell is so hard about computers? I turned back to the rolling neon numbers, wondering what to do before switching the monitors off and getting up to go to my room.

I had been up entirely too long and my head and eyes were begging for a rest. As soon as I fell on my bed, it hit me. Green eyes with little flecks of gold in them, a smirk that only made me want to kiss the lips that made it up. I blinked in the dark of my room, wondering what brought about the thought. It seemed like a memory, I just don't know of who...The eyes were green but they weren't Rosa's. The lips most certainly belonged to a mutant...turtle? But the presence felt masculine... I shrugged and sighed "Must be the work getting to me..."

 

_Mikela_

I rushed around the kitchen, extremely giddy for a young turtle missing her mom, but the idea of spending time with all of my sisters playing Call of Duty: Ghosts had me going out of my mind with excitement. I grinned and tossed a bag of popcorn in the microwave as I raided the fridge and cabinets for chips, dip and sodas for us all. We had been challenged by this team on Xbox Live who's been talking shit for the better half of the last month. After getting Rosaline and Leona to agree, I grinned and messaged them, letting them know we were ready.

I wobbled into the lab, which had one huge pole in the middle with four different TVs around it for us to play on, with all of our snacks and drinks, setting them down by the nearest shell I saw. I looked at Donna and grinned "Let's show these punks we aren't to be messed with!" It was clear she was exhausted from all the work she had done but she wasn't gonna miss out on this for the life of her. I smiled and handed her her two liter of Coke and bag of ruffles before passing the Mountain Dew over to Rosa. She passed it to Leona before handing her her bag of Doritos. I grinned and plopped down with our big bowl of popcorn in between us. I had added kettle corn and M&Ms to our mix to help with the energy we were sure to lose.

It had been one of the longest internet game battles we'd ever had. 6 hours later and we were still tied with the other team, yelling at each other for support. I looked over at Donna as she took the last swig of her two liter and huffed "Dammit!" I heard her yell "I'm dead!" She decided it better to take the oppotunity before respawning to use the bathroom and get more snacks for us all. I was all into the computer screen, running and yelling and laughing before it happened. The quick flash that made time slow down. The memory of dark blue eyes that had the feeling of responsibility wash over me. All it took was that one second of hesitation for me to be shot in the head. I groaned and fell back, wondering what the hell came over me. Rosa glared at me "What the hell, Mikey!" I shook my head "I gotta go to the bathroom..." I ran off, my head buzzing with those eyes. I came back later to find we had won, breaking the tie and making the other team curse us out. I was happy but my mind was still preoccupied with my lost memory...

**Author's Note:**

> Please, no hate stuff. Just reviews and constructive criticism please!! :D Oh, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
